


Re-Birth

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-05 14:49:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17327036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Amidst the lies, truth shines even brighter.





	1. Recovery and Revelations

"Careful." a soothing voice whispered to him.

Gentle but strong hands pushed Ace back down onto the bed, and he didn't resist. There were a lot of things he needed to know. Things he had to ask, in spite of the fact that he dreaded the answer which was certain to come. The gaping wound in his chest and lower back was still there, even if it was smaller. A grim reminder of reality he was facing. That the blood of his precious family was spilled for his sake. 

The next few days were a blur. People came and went, and he barely noticed the passage of time. 

There were footsteps, and then two pairs of hands grabbed him and helped him to stand up, supporting his weight between them. He made one step, then two, then three. He saw that Squardo and Haruta were smiling at him The three of them made their way to the upper deck.

There was a wheelchair already there. Squardo and Haruta gave him apologetic looks before lowering him onto it.

"Sorry, but with your current state, the doctors have decided it is prudent for you to use it until your injury heals." Haruta mumbled

"That's okay." Ace managed to say, despite how dry his mouth suddenly was

"There are also a couple of problems." Squardo added "Which is why all of us have gathered here."

As if on cue, Marco stepped forward, with a couple of papers in his hands. He put on his reading glasses.

"This is Whitebeard's will." he announced "He kept it private until now and allowed me to read it to you in case he dies. First thing's first. He chose a successor who would lead us to the new era. He entrusted us to aid his successor with our experience."

"Who is it?"

"The successor he chose is you." Marco announced "In spite of being the youngest and newest member of the crew, he saw potential in you."

"So then, Sengoku spoke the truth." Ace whispered 

"Indeed." Marco removed his glasses "Which means that we'll be starting your training a month from now. See you around, Captain."

Ace, Haruta and Squardo watched him leave, while trying to pick their jaws off the floor at the same time.


	2. Broken Chains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They try to avoid mentioning the obvious, but it's not exactly easy.

"How are you?" Jessica asked with a forced smile

"I feel like I was ran over by a cart." Ace groaned "My body aches all over."

Just then, the sound of something heavy hitting the upper deck reverberated through the ship.

"What was that?" Ace frowned, suddenly more alert

Jessica and Emily - another nurse - shared wary looks. Those looks were enough to tell Ace something was wrong.

"What's going on up there?" he demanded to know

"Nothing you should concern yourself with." Jessica finally spoke

"You're lying." Ace narrowed his eyes at her "I want to see it for myself."

"I am not lying." Jessica stood her ground "Just a minor scuffle. We deal with that all the time."

-x-

Jozu clutched his head, as he was still reeling from being kicked into the mast by Kizaru.

"Give us what we want." Fleet Admiral Akainu spoke in a quiet voice "If you do, you'll spare yourselves further pain."

"Sorry, but rejected." Jozu grinned "Ace might fall for your tricks, but we won't. And there is no way we'll betray our comrade and future Captain by handing him over to you, no matter what."

"Then I will show no mercy." Akainu said "I'll make him watch as I slaughter the rest of you, and then I'll kill him."

"Good luck with that." a familiar voice rang out

Everyone turned around to see Jessica and Emily by the doorway. And below them, still confined to the wheelchair, was Ace.

"If you are going to do it, do it fast." Ace glared at Akainu defiantly

"It will be my pleasure." Akainu smiled as magma bubbled to surface, enveloping his hand

He leapt forward, to land a final blow, and magma met flesh.

Except it wasn't Ace's flesh.

"You think I'd let you die on me like this?" Squardo hissed through the pain "You need to live in the defiance of the man who killed my crew. Who left you all alone to fight against the world."

"Squardo!" Jessica came to his aid in an instant

Squardo raised a hand to stop her.

"Listen everyone." he addressed the crowd "My time is long over, but Ace's just beginning. Keep him safe and raise him to be the Captain, as Pops wanted. It's the time for younger generation to pick up where we left off."

"How touching." Akainu interrupted, his voice sickly sweet.

He was promptly thrown into the sea by Haruta and Marco.

"And don't come back, ever." Haruta called after him, as they joined the circle which was promptly forming around Squardo.


	3. Grief and Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their reality is not a pleasant one. But they will endure, and they will move forward.

Squardo's funeral was a quiet affair, and everyone gathered around was somber.

Especially Ace.

"It's not your fault." Marco knelt beside him "Squardo died for what he believed it, as had Oyaji. Now it's up to us to continue their dream."

"But it is my fault. I got you into this mess." Ace whispered

"It's not your fault. It's Blackbeard's." Marco said "We would have done the same for anyone."

The rest of the funeral was spent in silence, as the surviving Whitebeard Pirates paid their respect to Whitebeard and Squardo.

-Two weeks later-

Marco managed to narrowly dodge a fireball.

"Not bad." he turned to face his opponent "You are improving."

The other Whitebeard Pirates, who were watching the training, all hollered.

The doors opened and Jessica stepped into the galley, carrying a round container and a glass of water.

"Here is the daily dose of medicine." she put the container and the glass on a nearby table "Make sure he drinks it."

-x-

And then, the time came to choose the new Captain, the person who would lead them from now on.

However, in this particular instance, the Captain was already chosen. All that remained was to make it official during the ceremony. 

The ceremony which they were preparing for.

Everyone helped out with preparations by putting their individual skills to good use, including the person chosen for the position.


End file.
